Yunna
Yunna is a character appearing in the Yugioh Arc V anime. He is the Fusion Dimensional counterpart To Reiji Akaba (Standard Dimension), Kai( XYZ Dimension) and Robin (Synchro Dimension). According to Reo Akaba, Yunna is crucial to his plan. This is because Yunna is much like Yuri: conditioned to be a loyal soldier to Reo, but with very different results. Appearance Yunna is a young man he has the same face as his counterpart. He has crimson hair and yellow eyes . His outfit consist of a blue and a white jacket with yellow buttons that bear resemble to Obelisk blue jacket and a blue pants and shoes and he also wear a blue color fingerless gloves that bear resemble to Alexis Rhodes gloves and a Purple spectacles. He later shifts clothes with Reiji but still retains the same glass and duel-disk Personality As he has been largely trained in duel monster and isolated in Academia during his childhood Yunna is a serious minded ,reserved and a no-nonsense person but has a lack of social skill as result not seeing what was wrong in changing his clothes in front of Jack and not understanding everyone is a duelist. When he was first introduced he was constantly try to prove how worth he is toward s reo and wanted him to acknowledge his abilites he is also strongwilled and his willing to fight academia enimes and even other members of academia. Unlike Reiji who is calm and collected Yunna is shown to be exremely short temperd and reckless and is willing to randomely attack any XYZ users and he is also proud and he only likes to battle against strong duelist mainly XYZ users and is disspointed when he fights against worthless opponents. While wanting respect he is also very rude and agressive towards others and like serena he also initially beleived what academia are doing is right however after learning the truth from reiji and shun about academia true colors he was indeed shell shock and disgauted after joining the lancers his self and over confident personality starts to fade away and he becomes more confident in himself and his abilities Abilites Yunna is shown to be highly athletic and a acrobatic fighter and can make several high jumps as it is seen when he refused to go with obelisk force. Biography Yunna first appeared after hearing Sora wanted to get revenge on XYZ users and he smiled finding a way to impress reo . Several gaurds atempt to stop him but failed and Barret tried to confort him and Yunna told that he will go to Synchro even if barret tried to stop him and barret said that he doesnt want to stop yunna but he also wanted to go with him since it is his duty to protect Yunna . This made Yunna comment that barret was the first guard who didnt stop him. He and Barret later arrived in Synchro demnsion the City Tops area they then watched Dennis duel on a large tv screen and later attacked him and sealed him on the card he was also noticed by reira who mistook him for reiji . His next target was Gallger before yunna could take the advantage Jean arrived and ordered his subordinate to keep them under villagance so it wont allow the duo to escape as gallger was about leave jean grabed his arm allowing gallger to escape Yunna then threten jean and challenge him to a duel but instead barret did. After watching barret and jeans duel he then arrived in commans and met yuya who initially mistook him as reiji and asked if he was reiji akaba when yunna asked yuya who reiji was then yuya commented that he is someone from standard demnsion who looks like him . During the battle royal of friendship cup he then saw shingo who he mistook him as a xyz user and also he noticed reiji but he show no reaction to reiji despite them looking almost identical and he then challenged shingo to a duel he fusioned summon classical alexandra in order to cause damage to shingo underworld trap throught out his duel aganist shingo he is shown to be extremely fustrated and calling shingo how weak he is and defeats shingo ruthlessely after the duel before yunna could seal shingo into a card the obelisk force arrived trying to take yunna however he and reiji were soon rescued by Jack and crow and while arriving at the iceberg area yunna brashly clamied crow to leave him alone and later he meet reiji and when reiji asked if he is kai and did academia captured him and did he manage to escape out of his own will and yunna then intoduced himself to reiji . He then explained to him about the four demnsion and the proffeser plan to unite all four worlds and he also expalined that his comrades went to the xyz demnsion and ploished and showed their honourable skills to the xyz users he wanted to go to but was left behind then this made reiji angry and told him that academia bought grief to the duelist in xyz demnsion and consider as if they were prey haunting games . Reiji seeing that Yunna did not belive his story suggest him to go and meet shun and morikawa yunna agreed to coperat with reiji and meet them in order to confirm what reiji indeed said was true or not and he suggest if they could change clothes . Reiji agreed as yunna was about to remove his jacket in front of jack this causes reiji to drag him to the rock so jack wont see them while they were changing after exchanging colthes both the mens nod at each other while heading to the ancient ruins area Personal information Name - Yunna Relatives Reiji Akaba (Standard demnsion counterpart) Kai (XYZ demnsion counterpart) Robin (Synchro demnsion counterpart ) Anime debut : Yugioh Arc v episode 60 Deck Royal paldein Japanese voice : Yoshimasa Hosaya English voice : Jason Adam Griffith Category:Fanmade Characters